Earysel's Guidance
by Kiho.Unagiri.No.Okami
Summary: A Gaurdian, whos job is to protect the galaxies from merging. He finds his greatest threat when his fears become reality. The merging of two very unstable universes collide and with him powerless to stop the culprit he heads into Inaba Japan for answers.


**THE DAY IT ALL WENT WRONG**

I'm not entirely sure how it all happened, the higher ups are hiding something from us. On every plain. I am, putting it simply, a Guardian.

A guardian that was created for the sole purpose of keeping time flowing smoothly. My duties entail keeping stability in each of the universes. This is subject of but not limited to; Keeping all beings on their own personal time lines and keeping them in their own universes, reporting all time slips to a higher up AKA the people we call, the Herald of Genesis. Keep justice and peace between any merging worlds for the lifetime of the Teartex.

A Teartex is a rip in the time space fabric which causes universes to collide and merge with each other for an unknown amount of time. My duties also include closing these Teartex's. But recently an event occurred in which only the HoG had foreseen which caused two very problematic things to occur in the time space continuum. The first being the mass production of Teartex's in every universe. Which causes us guardians to work overtime, and our currency is simply gratitude.

Many guardians have given up out of sheer sloth. I however and a small handful of others refuse to give up.

And the second problem that arose was that of the immunity of these Teartex's. It seems that they are becoming more complex to close. Originally their lives could be ended by a large quantity of energy surrounding it and smothering it, this is no longer the case.

Now it seems that certain requirements must be met before they are closed. I haven't quite figured out an algorithm to support this theory. But no one has been able to close a Teartex since the Great Collapse. Which HoG explains is the fabric of the time space continuum being ripped so much that it is damaged beyond repair.

Although recently I have gotten a lead with one of the sectors in the milky way. I've discovered that after a group of kids took down a god like figure by the name of Izanami No Okami, in the Inaba region of Japan. That all of the Teartex's around the planet which is the third from the sun in the Milky Way Galaxy began to fade a little. Not quite enough to close but they shortened the life of the Teartex's dramatically. Now i have found that through these kids actions that the hole began to close.

I've also researched that the town known as Inaba was covered in fog for the longest time beforehand.

What i have found of Izanami No Okami was that this god like creature grew on human desire. It wanted what they wanted.

If I continue my research on this topic I may be able to find enough information to close all of the portals in all of the sectors. Luckily my powers do include that of shape shifting. So I will go amongst the humans and learn what all there is to know of the situation that caused these Teartex's lifespans to wane so much.

I will seek justice amongst Guardians and I will bring piece before it is too late. I just hope that the rumors of the HoG's are false. Or my greatest fears will soon be realized.

But first I must return the leader to the heroes, this is also in the realm of my abilities. And as long as my eyes don't deceive me he is currently on a train heading back home to his mother and father. My first objective is about to begin. Get that man known as Souji Seta to return to Inaba with his friends, where he belongs.

I am not sure how well my studies will go, but I can only hope for the very best amongst my travels. I am sure that other Guardians are hard as work as well.

In our society we are assumed to be the third in command, first being that of the Power of Reyhal (Ray-all) what the HoG believe to be how everything came to be. And there of course second in command, the HoG themselves. And then there is us, the Guardians. We all have individual names, mine is Earysel. (Ear-uh-cell) I am in charge of the milky way galaxy and many others. But right now my focus is Inaba Japan. Hopefully in my next entry I will be able to provide some more useful documentation. May the power of Reyhal guide me.

Guardian of the 3rd Sector,

Earysel.


End file.
